


【萧北】Disposable Items

by LetaZ



Category: allby
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetaZ/pseuds/LetaZ
Summary: 两个小片段，写着玩别较真





	【萧北】Disposable Items

**Author's Note:**

> 屈楚萧X白宇  
> 暴躁刺头年下攻X软萌温柔猫猫宇  
> （预警：全是瞎编，涉及粉圈，严禁二传！！！）  
> 昨天晚上突然想到了一个邪路CP

1

 

白宇前几天从机场出来，有几个接机的忘了规矩，竟然上手大力拉拽了他随身的背包，白宇还没有被粉丝这样粗暴对待过，他当即惊讶地回头，可只能看见对着他的十几个手机镜头，也有几个黑洞洞的单反，这种情况谁知道是谁拽的啊，看到他回头看都有点惊讶，他倒是也没多想，沉默着朝着出口走了。

 

 

谁知这件事当天晚上就在粉丝群里发酵，没多久那张他下意识回头看的照片就被人传上网，有大粉火力充沛的朝一票站姐开炮，措辞也严厉至极，那个在机场拉拽白宇的人立马被一群激动的粉丝口诛笔伐，他倒是不怎么看这些，谁知道第二天小孩就来找他。

 

 

 

屈楚萧一直秉承不在机场签名拍照的规则，对在机场拍他的人一向没什么好脸色，他对那些不那么过火的人还能勉强算得上礼貌，遇上死缠烂打的装模作样的，他性格里的冷漠立马就流淌出来，无论如何都不会掩饰情绪里的暴躁，他还记得自己那次果决地找机务人员换座位，就是不想被人打扰到。可白宇不一样，粉丝在机场给他的信都一封封收好，他有时无意间瞄到白宇蹲在地上收信或是回过头一封封收信的照片，他知道他哥哥脾气好，生怕那些等在机场的女孩子一字一句写下的“心意”被辜负，伤了她们的心，每次有粉丝搭讪多半会也得到他的回应的，可是这样有什么好？到头来你付出了真心，可人家只把你当动物园里的猴子拍照留念，还不知轻重的上手拉拽。

 

 

屈楚萧看着照片白宇震惊迷惑的样子，就心头火气，恨不得把那些上手了的都拉出来骂一顿，他还不知道白宇回来了，打电话过去说要找他，白宇刚坐了红眼航班赶回家中午十二点了还在睡觉，他敲了半天门最后是给人打了电话白宇才跌跌撞撞爬下床来开门。

 

 

 

“你没事吧？”屈楚萧一进门就问，白宇满脸困倦在屈楚萧那里就成了“憔悴”，“哎呀没事，我会有什么事嘛。”白宇在家的时候穿着短袖，家里的暖气每年都给力得不行，结果就让人发现了破绽，屈楚萧一开始还没注意到，白宇打哈欠的时候抬手挡脸他才看到他细白胳膊上的淤青。

 

 

他一把拉住他的胳膊，验查伤痕，“这还叫没事？！你这胳膊都青了你还没事？”，“哎就一点小伤，我都还没注意到呢多大点事啊。”白宇想把手臂收回来，小孩还不依，气着急了一样瞪着他看，“别离他们那么近行吗？你为他们考虑那么多，可他们领情吗？”

 

 

白宇沉默了，他把手臂抽回来，这次屈楚萧没有拉住他，“也不是所有人都那样的，他们，他们在那里等了那么久，也怪可怜的，我，哎我能多做一点是一点嘛。”白宇为那些人辩护的时候还一眨不眨的看着他，反倒像是在安慰他了。

 

 

 

屈楚萧这时候就清醒地意识到自己和他本质上的差异，白宇他是被爱大的，总是下意识就往好处想别人，不往恶意处揣测，宁可自己稍微受点委屈都不愿意去伤害那些犯了错的人，就算他以此为由头禁止接机了，也会一大部分人表示万分理解的，虽然这样这次的始作俑者就会格外惹人记恨一些——可是他不愿意，他不知道怎么做才能让别人知道他收到了他们的爱意，就顺着别人的心意走，遇到递给他信的也一封封亲自收去，稍微换一个谨慎点的都是让助理去收了——万一就有什么“黑粉”丧心病狂往信上沾脏东西呢。他讨厌别人拍照要签名，他不想被人缠上，恨不得往脑门上贴个条子——不许拍照要签名，违规者死——但那也是一时气话，真要这么做了不知道要被人怎么损呢，也就想想罢了。白宇坦坦荡荡，鞠躬尽瘁，恨不得别人让他做的能做的都做了，还会冲他们笑，回那些毫无意义的口水问题——白宇难道是棉花糖做的吗，他怎么能这么柔软温和？

 

 

“哥，”屈楚萧知道白宇吃软不吃硬的性子，压下心里的烦躁，“你知道我看到消息有多担心吗？万一他们下一次不知轻重把你弄伤了怎么办？”他鲜少在人前示弱，大部分时候都是一不折不扣的“钢铁之屈”，白宇似乎意识到自己受伤给小孩带来的心理冲击，愧疚和自责浮上水面透气的时候，他伸手抱住了他，轻轻拍着他的背，安慰小孩子一样许下一个安抚人的假话，“那我下次一定保护好我自己。”抱歉让你担心我了，屈楚萧听出了他的言外之意，把他哥瘦弱身躯稳稳抱住，他知道自己在利用他的同情和愧疚，但是只要有用就行了，管他是什么方法呢。

 

 

他们身高相近，拥抱的时候也能贴合得格外紧密，就是白宇太瘦了，抱在怀里也是轻飘飘的，他得稍微用点力回抱他才能稍微放下些心，白宇也许真的是棉花糖做成的，看起来又大又白的一团，实际上又轻又软，不留神就会被人撕扯下来一块，或者像氢气球一样被风吹走。

 

 

 

 

2

（应该会有的激烈性爱——

 

 

白宇被他凶狠地操进床里，纤细的脚踝被人轻而易举地握在手里推举到肩边，一只手被拷在床头，手铐的腕部是皮质的，不会让他的手腕遭遇无妄之灾，白宇只能伸手抓住并不怎么牢靠的手铐，床头由此传来清脆的碰撞声，正把人往死里操的人看出来身下男人的惊慌，还添油加醋，暂时放下了对另一只手的钳制——刚才白宇下意识要用那只手抚慰自己涨热流水的前端时，被他一把抓住按在脑袋边上——把白宇不断滑落的大腿重新固定回精壮的腰间，顺便调整一下白宇腰下的枕头（上次做完爱白宇黏黏糊糊抱怨腰疼，他就没忍心再折腾人，还帮白宇揉了好半天，这次他学乖了，让人侧卧着省点腰力，再用枕头垫着缓冲）这样一来那逞凶的粗长性器就又往里深了一点，磨出些沙哑呻吟。

 

 

他似乎由这点“进步”得到启发，附身去吻他微张的唇舌，艳红的唇边一圈小胡子，让去吻胡子里的软唇变成件刺人又香甜的勾当，白宇迷迷糊糊地哼叫，在接吻也不中断的抽插里妄图得到些许疼爱怜悯，可比他小三岁的年轻人就是不愿意放缓，灼烫的肉棒蹭过他最受不了的一点，坏心眼地在边上研磨，白宇连哭腔都被折腾出来了，断断续续地小声叫他，“楚萧···楚萧，不要···”屈楚萧挑了挑眉，一边往人脖颈上留下红痕一边问，“哥哥怎么啦？”语气还无辜地要命，就像之前和白宇对戏的时提问一样，实际上却坏心眼地顶弄起他最着不住一处，“轻，轻点。”白宇呜咽着，猫一样弓起背，他被不断顶到敏感点，巨大的快感几乎让他承受不住，下意识就要讨饶，“真的要我慢点吗？”，白宇胡乱点头，眼泪不断从眼角往下落，卷翘的睫毛上都是一片水气，“叫哥哥。”

 

 

“啊？”白宇不甚明白，迷迷瞪瞪去看身上的小孩，艳软的肉唇吐出一个疑惑的气音，淫糜的银丝若隐若现，屈楚萧被他泛红的眼波一扫顿时又觉得白宇漂亮极了，俯身吻了吻他眼角的泪珠，身下的操干缓了缓，凑到人耳边，“叫哥哥，叫哥哥我就慢点。”白宇这次明白过来，羞极了似的下意识就抬起细瘦胳膊捂脸，“不要。”被小孩拉下胳膊就咬着唇拼命摇头，屈楚萧“啧”了一声，把刚刚放缓一点的节奏又提起来了，又烫又硬的肉棒不断深入熟红的小穴，去顶他的敏感点，白宇勉强支撑了一会儿，就遭不住了，屈楚萧知道什么时候该威逼利诱，边往里塞肉棒边同他降价还价，白宇终于败下阵来，小声叫，“哥哥。”

 

 

 

屈楚萧恶趣味又犯了，“大点声，我刚没听见。”，白宇被操得晕乎乎的，廉耻都被放下了，“哥哥，哥哥”的乱叫一气，像是一个漂亮的性爱娃娃，四肢都绵软无力任人奸淫，别人让做什么都会乖乖答应。

 

 

 

屈楚萧对白宇的反应满意得不得了——他平时最讨厌被白宇当小孩看，明明就只比他大三岁，还比他都会撒娇，要不是留着胡子，看起来哪像是个哥哥呢，终于白宇被操昏头了，这才满足了他奇怪的欲望。

 

 

他伸手去撸动白宇蹭在他小腹的性器，用带着薄茧的拇指蹭他敏感精致的前端，下边也加速顶弄，每一下都重重碾过凸起的那一处，白宇哪里禁得起这样粗暴的刺激，没一会儿就交代在他手上了，微凉的青白精液喷洒出来，把两人胸腹糊得一塌糊涂，肉穴也因为高潮而痉挛紧缩，屈楚萧没几下就泻在白宇高热的后穴里。

 

 

 

屈楚萧就着眼前的姿势给人解了手铐，除了有点红手腕似乎并没有什么大问题，他的阴茎从他泞软的后穴里滑出来。

 

 

白宇还陷在床铺里，慢慢喘着气，试图从刚刚激烈的性爱里缓过来一点，屈楚萧俯下身吻他艳红的肉唇，去撕咬上面媚人的小黑痣，白宇晕乎乎的还记得伸手回抱住他，在纠缠的唇舌间浅浅地回应。

 

 

 

 


End file.
